ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Atop the Highest Mountains
Is this mispelled here or in game? --Gahoo 12:47, 12 April 2006 (PDT) Here --Mierin 13:51, 12 April 2006 (PDT) Soloable by LV 55 THF/27 RDM. Using Blink to get some shadows, Protect for what it's worth, and Regen to keep from dying instantly, it's possible to run in, click the ???, get the item, and run back out before being KO'd. The creatures seem to have a small chase radius. All 3 G2 mobs can be easily soloable (yet the fight can be very long) by a RDM75/NIN37, having a WHM or /WHM in party help a lot for Paralyna Easily solo-able as 54RDM/WHM with 4 Trusts (tank, healer, 2 DPS). The only issues were with the hound; my WHM trust blew through her MP status-curing everyone. --Macc (talk) 21:12, August 15, 2015 (UTC) I did all three as 75WAR/DNC and "average" gear. With Defender you should be able to heal faster than you lose HP. I had a few close calls, most notably when I got paralyzed and when I got hit by whatever spells they used (It's been a while, but I remember getting hit by some tier of blizzaga spell). --Pseudopod 01:05, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Hound soloable by: I'm yet to test the other two, but the Hound is soloable by a WHM/NIN without Utsusemi: Ni, it just takes a long time and most of your MP (even with a Noble's Tunic or Cleric's Briault).Crayne 00:14, 27 November 2007 (UTC) WHM/BLM 75 taru, solo'd all three of them fairly easily. 200+ mp left over at lowest point. noble's tunic only refresh. granted, does take time. however it's not too difficult if you're not fighting with strength in mind, more lasting longer. Bio II, stoneskin, flash / stoneskin when it wears, blaze spikes, slow, paralyze, silence, etc. decent melee gear helps as well. all 3 of these were lowered in difficulty with an update in 2008 i think it was.. so with any 75 job it shouldn't be too difficult if done well. Mordof 2:03, 14 July 2008 (EST) From main page * Can be soloed by 71+ Summoner with decent gear. Can be soloed by a 75BST, 75NIN, 75PLD, 75DRG, 75RDM, 75WHM/NIN, 75WHM/SAM with decent melee gear, or BRD75/DNC in BRD AF using auto attack + curing waltz. Also soloed by a 75 SAM/NIN. *Soloed by 75THF. Boreal Coeurl can be hard to bolt drain. *Soloed by 75WAR/DNC with some difficulties. *64RDM/NIN medium/low difficulty with DD back up from questers;52DRK;54BLM; 49WHM Viruna,Paralyna healing as needed. * Taken with little work by Drg69/Sam34, Blm54/Whm27, War60/Dnc30, Did Hound with lv 44npc and a lv38 npc, last 2 with lv39 NPC only. Wasn't long fights really. *Please note all three of these NMs are needed for The Miraculous Dale; however this will not retroactively count for those on this quest. *Solo'd by 75MNK/37NIN and 75MNK/30DNC with ease (used Hundred Fists on Coeurl) ~Xaviorducard {Fenrir} *Soloed by 75DRG/37BLU Cocoon on and straight fighting. Very easy not even lost 30 MP per fight and done in 2 minutes all 3 ~LordMao {Titan}* *Soloed by 71DRG/35THF with a little help from the 55RDM.27WHM I was doing the quest for* *(comment)-its not soloing if someone is curing you inside outside of a pt, take caution when attempting to solo. * Solo'd By RNG65/NIN32 used Barrage on all three NM's for most of thier health, bloody bolts thereafter. Quest can be done solo now Now that the ??? markers are not dependent on killing the Boreal creatures, this quest can be done solo. I just did this alone as a PLD55/DNC27 by running into the creature's territory, activating the marker to get the key item, and running out until the Boreal creature gives up the chase. I realize that other jobs may have a harder time dealing with the damage dealt each time (approx 200~300 HP for me), but it is possible. AstyGadget (talk) 10:46, February 4, 2013 (UTC) It's really easy now with trusts: :1: Put out trusts :2: Attack NM, hit once, unlock, run to the ???, then disengage :3: Get ??? :4: PROFIT and run away. The NM will lose hate very quickly and may not even Draw In. :If you are on SMN, BST, or PUP, you can just sic your pet on the NM for step 2, no need to attack. ::--Elwynn (talk) 22:58, January 21, 2015 (UTC)